


A la distancia

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Están apartados por toneladas de agua salada y se echan de menos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la distancia

Cada uno está en un continente diferente, alejados por un océano entero desde hace una semana y un poco más, Dios, y le pregunta si lo extraña. ¿Es tonto o algo así? Bill suprime las ganas de bufar mientras su hermano le repite la misma pregunta por tercera vez alzando ya la voz.

—Tomi, ¿eres tonto o algo así? —susurra al teléfono. Tom ríe de buena gana, pero Bill le interrumpe enérgicamente—: Claro que te extraño, imbécil. Esto está tomando tanto tiempo… Tanto maldito tiempo.

Suspira casi al mismo tiempo que el otro chico y suelta un pequeña carcajada, jalando una de las rastas que ha adquirido hace unas pocas semanas.

—Estas mierdas me hacen sentir más cerca de ti, ¿sabes? —admite, viéndose el cabello desordenado en el espejo enchapado en una de las puertas del closet situado justo al lado de la cama—. Aunque a veces no soporte mi pelo y quiera agarrar unas tijeras y deshacerme de él —añade con seriedad.

Jura que puede sentir la sonrisa de Tom a través del celular como una cálida brisa que sabe a hogar y que se siente bien.

—No sé cómo has podido soportarlas tantos años. Yo las tengo hace poco y me parece una eternidad… —comenta con sinceridad

—Tú fuiste el que quiso hacérselas, no seas un niño y afronta las consecuen--

—¿Te dije que odio el clima? —dice, aflojando el agarre del móvil y sin dejar que Tom termine de hablar.

—Sí —contesta su hermano con fastidio fingido—. Y miles de veces, más o menos. Quejoso.

Bill gruñe y de nuevo jala una de sus rastas, pero esta vez se hace doler sin querer, y un sonido de frustración abandona sus labios.

Está en EU, trabajando en las partes vocales del nuevo álbum. En otras palabras, está atrapado entre su habitación de hotel y el estudio de grabación (y muriéndose de calor e impaciencia, como le gusta decir a las personas cercanas a él – o a cualquiera que le pregunte, en realidad).

Mientras escucha a Tom contarle las últimas noticias de cómo le va y cómo se reúne cada vez más seguido con Georg para pasar el tiempo, no puede hacer más que pensar que si no fuera porque sabe que Tom es parte suya así como él es parte de Tom (sea el lugar en el que esté físicamente), y que los días infernales están a punto de terminar, se volvería loco o se deprimiría.

Las dos opciones se escuchan muy factibles.

—¿Qué haría sin ti? —cuestiona Tom repentinamente, haciendo que el peso instalado en todo su tórax empeore por unos instantes.

—Nada, posiblemente —le responde mitad a guisa, mitad serio.

—Te extraño.

—Pensé que ya habíamos pasado la parte cursi de la conversación. —Su gemelo gruñe ruidosamente—. Bromeo, bromeo. Sabes que amo lo cursi… y más cuando proviene de ti.

(Bill mira su teléfono, ve la imagen de Tom en la pantalla, y añora besos y caricias y cualquiera cosa que involucre piel con piel. _Mierda_.)

Tom echa a perder su momentánea melancolía anunciándole que le tiene una sorpresa para cuando llegue a casa.

—¿Va a gustarme?

—Más te vale.

Sintiendo que el estómago le da vueltas por la ansiedad, Bill sonríe y desea con todas sus fuerzas poder teletransportarse o algo así, porque los mismos deseos de estar al lado de Tom para darle besos y cariños (esos que está guardando celosamente en lo más profundo de su ser para cuando lo vea) le han vuelto a invadir.

Pero ahora no le provocan la tristeza de hacía segundos, sino excitación.

—Quiero detalles. Detalles, detalles, detalles —insiste, cambiando de oreja contra la que sostiene el móvil.

—Oh, no. No vas a poder convencerme, y ni pienses en chantaje o extorsión, pequeño tramposo —se adelanta y Bill le saca la lengua, aunque Tom no pueda verlo—. Te conozco demasiado…

—Tomi —pronuncia con tono de un niño consentido—, no seas malo y dime qué sorpresa me tienes.

—Que no, y es mi última palabra.

Luego de que se ha rendido debido a que Tom parece realmente resuelto a no abrir la boca respecto a la misteriosa sorpresa, y ha escuchado cómo David está por quedar calvo con tanto contratiempo en la grabación del nuevo álbum, le tocan la puerta anunciándole que le han llevado su pedido para cenar.

—¿Qué ordenaste?

—Papas fritas, una ensalada César y Coca cola —responde mientras sonríe al camarero que ingresa con su carrito y deposita todo en una mesa que está en una esquina de la sala de recibo.

—Deberías comenzar a comer más sano —le recrimina a la vez que escucha el crujido de las papas crocantes siendo masticadas—. Esto de hablar tanto por celular es ridículo, sabes…

—Ensalada, ¿no escuchaste? —Bill siempre ha tenido el mal hábito de ignorar deliberadamente lo que no le gusta, aún dicho por Tom cuando puede—. Y en todo caso, _deberíamos_ —refuta, recalcando el plural con la boca llena y provocando que Tom le diga que tenga consideración—. Mira quién habla de modales, Sr. Me Gusta Que Vean Lo Que Como.

Toma un sorbo de gaseosa y se echa de nuevo en la cama sin haber detenido, por más de un segundo, la vista en la ensalada. No le apetece ni un poco, y fue ingenuo si creyó que lo haría. Ni modo, comer sano no es lo suyo.

—Come una lechuga, siquiera.

Como si llevarse algo verde a la boca estuviese fuera de discusión, Bill bosteza casi groseramente y mira el reloj electrónico dispuesto en uno de los veladores.

—Tomi —dice con un mohín.

—Qué.

—Es muy tarde. Mañana tengo que estar temprano en el estudio.

Es verdad, además tiene que asegurarse de no llegar tarde. Ya ha soportado demasiadas miradas desaprobatorias y reclamos.

(A pesar de que no sea enteramente su culpa, si no del tráfico endemoniado que tiene la ciudad y que cada vez pase más tiempo frente al espejo mirándose el cabello y a veces extrañando tener libertad de hacer lo que quiera con él – o inclusive, tal vez, ser capaz de peinarse.)

—Yo tengo libre hasta la noche…

Suelta aire por la nariz y Tom ahoga un bostezo.

A ambos probablemente le duelen diferentes partes del cuerpo por haber estado hablando por horas. Tom tiene razón: es ridículo cómo se apegan a ese modo de comunicación. Sin embargo, no pueden evitarlo, es la única forma que han encontrado de sentirse lo mínimamente cerca mientras están en diferentes países (y continentes, _muchas gracias_ ).

Ah, rayos, su amor a la música es lo único que puede lograr eso…

Tom se acuerda de cuando él estaba en Francia y Bill en Alemania al cuidado de su mamá y a punto de ser operado del quiste en sus cuerdas vocales, y hace un gesto de dolor. Aquella ocasión estuvo a punto de mandar a la mismísima mierda a David y Dunja y a todos por ser tan… responsables y crueles, y mantenerlo alejado de Bill.

“Sé profesional”, le había pedido David. Y un diablo. Porque lo cierto es que si no fuera porque sabía que a Bill no iba a gustarle que echara todo por la borda para estar con él, agarrándole la mano cuando estuviera a solas, y haciéndole bromas ligeras cuando estuvieran acompañados, no lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta con cuidado.

—Seep.

—¿Realmente bien? —Cuando están lejos, cuando Bill no se encuentra bajo su constante vigilancia (consciente e inconsciente), siente inquietud e inseguridad en el corazón—. ¿No te molesta nada?

Su cuestionamiento prácticamente paternal puede causar muchas reacciones adversas en su gemelo, pero aún así debe hacerlo.

—Ay, Tomi —se queja—, he estado hablándote todo el rato de…

—Sabes a que me refiero. —La seriedad en su voz, profunda y grave, hace que Bill entienda y sonría, y se sienta protegido de todo desastre.

—Estoy bien —afirma sin dar lugar a réplicas o más preguntas. Estira sus piernas y toma otro sorbo de Coca cola antes de seguir—. Te amo. No tienes ni idea de todo lo que tengo en mente hacer contigo cuando nos veamos y estemos a solas.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, sí Tomi…

Bill sigue apretando los botones del control del tv, sin fijarse, sin interesarse. Solo se detiene cuando pasa por un canal alemán y se siente ligeramente nostálgico por su patria (se miente, y lo sabe, ya que lo único que realmente anhela tiene su edad, unas rastas rubias largas y la personalidad más increíble del mundo).

—Odio el inglés.

Son pocos días los que ha pasado rodeado de inglés aquí e inglés allá, pero los registra como si fueran más. Mucho más. El recuerdo de cómo Tom estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a usar _baby_ demasiado seguido le hace enarcar una ceja.

—Odio como algunos idiotas se burlan de mi acento. Pero tú hablas peor que yo… ¿no, _sweety_?

Tom pone los ojos en blanco. Ahí va otro reclamo más. ¿Es el número veinticinco o veintiséis de la noche? Ya perdió la cuenta. De nena (ja) su hermano podría ganar una condecoración.

—¿Y te mencioné lo que me dijo hoy Terry sobre mi cabello? —Bill arruga la nariz—. Mierda… —Súbitamente recuerda la reacción que tuvo Tom la primera vez que vio su drástico cambio de look y decide tantear el terreno—: ¿Tú dejaste de odiarlo por completo, verdad?

Tom, casi con temor, rememora aquel momento en el que vio como el cabello de Bill se había convertido en algo muy distinto de lo que era. El pelo de su gemelo, con tanto tinte y demás cosas que se había hecho desde pequeño estaba lejos de ser sedoso y muy agradable al tacto, pero ¿rastas?

El cambio brutal fue demasiado al inicio, lo admite. La ola furiosa de no reconocerlo le había dolido en cada tejido del cuerpo. Sin embargo, seguía siendo (su) Bill. Su hermano y alma gemela. Y argh, a afrontarlo y aceptarlo, aunque costase.

Tom sacude un poco la cabeza y sonríe de costado. Su sorpresa tiene que ver también con un cambio de aspecto un poco radical… Las extraña, es verdad, extraña sus propias rastas del largo y color en la que las mantuvo durante tantos años. Pero admite que las trenzas no está tan mal.

La sonrisa se le congela cuando piensa que a Bill puede no gustarle.

—Tengo sueño.

—Yo también…

Las zonas horarias hacen que estén con diferentes horas. Igual se han ido acostumbrado a restarle importancia a ese _detalle_. Viven su ritmo como si no estuvieran separados por el Pacífico, sino solo por un par de ciudades, o como si todavía estuvieran en el mismo continente.

—Te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. —Otro bostezo más—. ¿Me llamas de aquí a un rato? Voy al baño y de paso a lavarme los dientes y…

—Ew, demasiada información, Tomi. —Tom suelta una carcajada—. Mejor hazlo tú, ¿está bien? —Su hermano accede y la llamada llega a un fin momentáneo.

Bill deja el celular a un costado y se pierde mirando el lado izquierdo de la cama, ese lado que debería estar ocupado por un cuerpo un poco más musculoso que el suyo, unas rastas que caen en toda la almohada y un calor que haría que su corazón sienta que puede latir sin que haya peligros alrededor.

Cierra los ojos y poco a poco va sumiéndose en un estado de sopor.

En su imaginación empieza a halar suavemente del cabello de de Tom, con cariño y haciendo la presión justa que sabe que le gusta. Siente unas manos fuertes y grandes recorrerle con calma, provocándole con maestría.

Una incipiente erección hace aparición, haciéndole salir del letargo… Ha pasado _mucho_ tiempo.

Cuando su móvil vibra, lo contesta y lo primero que dice es un: “Te odio, Tom Kaulitz”.

—¿Por qué, Bill Kaulitz? —Su gemelo intenta seguirle la corriente, ocultando su extrañeza—. Espero que tengas una buena razón, si no me molestaré.

—Estoy duro.

—Oh… —Ahora entiende. Y ante el pensamiento de Bill en la cama, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y encogidas, con la frente arrugada y mordiéndose un labio sintiendo su erección atrapada en su bóxer, sofoca un jadeo—. Ahora quien te odia soy yo, Bill.

—Tomi —gime en desagrado—, ya son once días desde la última vez que…

—No, son diez —corrige. La misma impotencia que tiene Bill se puede escuchar en su tono—. ¿Recuerdas que en el aeropuerto…? —Su hermano hace un sonido de entendimiento, seguramente visualizando como con empujones y calentura se habían metido a uno de los baños y había recibido el mejor sexo oral en su vida.

Se quedan en silencio, escuchando sus respiraciones, uno sin saber qué decir y el otro juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad (de donde no la tiene) para no actuar impulsivamente.

—¿No has hecho ninguna travesura en mi ausencia? —murmura Bill, cerrando su mano en un puño en torno al teléfono.

Está con el corazón encogido, casi deseando que la respuesta sea afirmativa, porque así podría enfurecerse, y la excitación y la sensación de anhelo solo serían cosas inadecuadas para sentir en ese instante.

Tom se queda pensativo antes de responder.

—Sé lo que intentas y no puedo complacerte —la apenas perceptible amargura hace eco—. Desde hace un año no existe nadie más para mí que tú, Bill.

—No intento nada…

Tom se obliga a pasar el trago agrio y musita a continuación con suavidad: —Oye, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, ¿de acuerdo?, y vamos a permanecer juntos.

Bill exhala con profundidad.

—Lo sé, Tomi… lo sé.

Y realmente lo sabe. Lo sabe cada vez que se rompe en mil pedazos porque es consciente de que comete un pecado al estar enamorado de su hermano gemelo, y lo sabe cuando Tom está ahí para hacerlo sentir mejor y convencerlo de que un amor como el suyo no podría estar mal por nada del mundo (aún así nadie entienda).

Lo sabe porque superaron miles de contratiempos y problemas, de hermanos y de pareja; porque prefiere una caricia ligera de Tom a toda la adoración y amor de cualquiera, y un beso y una sonrisa suya a sexo.

Porque están lejos y la congoja es mutua, y extrañarse hasta la médula es lo correcto.

—Lo sé —repite con voz cansada.

Y sin hacer caso al hormigueo que se manifiesta en su nariz cuando se está despidiendo de Tom y le ruega que sueñe con él, se siente afortunado. Jodidamente afortunado.

-fin-


End file.
